


i'll protect you (to the death)

by cresczent



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Demigods, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, M/M, Seoho and Dongju are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresczent/pseuds/cresczent
Summary: Hwanwoong swears he'll do anything to keep Keonhee safe.
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	i'll protect you (to the death)

"That was a... that is a manticore," Hwanwoong doesn't miss the quiver on Keonhee's lips as he utters the words and the way the son of Hermes' wide eyes are darting all over the place in fear.

Hwanwoong couldn't help but feel apologetic at the kind of state he and Seoho found Keonhee in, cowering under the bleachers while gripping the broken pipe he has somehow managed to nab from all the commotion. Keonhee loosens his grip on his "weapon" and the sound of metal hitting the floor slices through the tense atmosphere as they both catch their breaths after climbing several flights of stairs in a hurry. 

Keonhee's eyes were glassy as it falls on the door they just burst themselves in. Hwanwoong watches in mild concern as the other demigod points a trembling finger at the door, backing up to the nearest wall as steady as he could manage - which was wobbly in all sense, his unnecessarily long limbs pulling every chair and table with him.

"This is fucking insane," Keonhee breathes out. 

Even though Keonhee is still out of it to acknowledge his presence in the room, Hwanwoong still nods in agreement. "That's not... It's not supposed to be real... but it is and it nearly ate my head off." Keonhee scoffs in disbelief. Hwanwoong follows Keonhee's line of vision, gripping his sword. 

He wasn't keen on letting Seoho fight the beast alone despite having lots of demigod training in camp. No amount of training and Capture the Flag games are enough to prepare all of them to fight beasts outside of campgrounds head-on, Hwanwoong should know. But as per Chiron's strict orders, Lee Keonhee is his utmost priority, even if it was a little difficult considering that the new demigod is a head taller than Hwanwoong is. 

Keonhee's terrified mumbling fishes him out of his reverie. 

"Please tell me I'm dreaming..." Keonhee whispers to himself in-between whimpers.

Hwanwoong notes the way Keonhee flinches at every movement or sound from the outside, his body trembling in fear. There is a faint sound of the ambulance and police coming from outside, and Hwanwoong knows that time is running out unless they want to be caught in the scene and cause Chiron more trouble than wrecking Keonhee's school was.

Eventually, Keonhee loses control over his knees and lets himself crash down on the ground along with a few chairs. "Am I going to die? I wasn't even in here for a few weeks... Mom is going to _kill_ me." 

Hwanwoong rushes to him and hauls Keonhee up into a sitting position.

Keonhee immediately clings himself to Hwanwoong, throwing himself in the arms of the smaller man. Despite his initial shock, Hwanwoong made no violent reactions to Keonhee's close proximity compared to what he would've done if it was Seoho or Dongju. "I'm dreaming, right? None of this is real. It can't be real." Keonhee mumbles, mostly to himself than to Hwanwoong. 

If it wasn't for Hwanwoong's decision to check the school gymnasium first, Keonhee would've most definitely been the manticore's lunch by now. 

Keonhee shifts under him and his breath hitched. Having someone who's not Seoho or Dongju _too_ close to him is a bit foreign to Hwanwoong. It took him a while before he fully got comfortable with having people (Seoho) invade his personal space and pamper him (Dongju) with love and affection. He had always shied away from it that the closest people could get to him were side-hugs on times they win at camp games - which is why he can't understand the warmth that blossomed in his chest as he holds Keonhee in his arms. He would actually prefer to be fed to Cerberus than to admit that it _kind of_ feels nice. 

He's also grateful that Seoho isn't there to witness one of Hwanwoong's internal crisis and is too busy fighting for his life to bask in the fact that Hwanwoong's ears are fully in contrast with his blonde hair and as red as Seoho's. 

Other than Keonhee's obviously terrified condition, there weren't any major bruises left on Keonhee so far but minor cuts and bruises, one of which caused bleeding in Keonhee's upper lip Hwanwoong tried to avoid focusing on.

Hwanwoong knows the kind of trauma facing monsters far beyond comprehension - without proper guidance and preparations - will follow Keonhee for _years._ It also doesn't help that the son of Hermes is afraid of almost _everything_ based on the short but intense journey they had during their escape that putting beasts straight out of mythology books was a different level for his weak heart. 

Keonhee's cold hands are gripping Hwanwoong's leather jacket as if his life depended on it, and how it trembles can be felt even with the thick material of Hwanwoong's clothes. He didn't have to be Keonhee to know that the demigod is a second close to collapse if it wasn't for the remaining adrenaline running in his veins.

Without thinking, Hwanwoong brings Keonhee's hands into his and gently rubs the back of Keonhee's palm in small, and hopefully comforting circles. He meets Keonhee's red-rimmed eyes and nods to assure that everything will be alright, despite knowing that it could only get worse from then on. 

Hwanwoong sharply ducks his head down as he fights the urge to smile as Keonhee lets out a sniffle, like a child being consoled by his mother after a tantrum. "I got you, Keonhee-ssi." 

"Who are you?" If it wasn't for how close they were, Hwanwoong would've completely missed Keonhee's string of questions spoken softly under his breath. "What happens to me now? How do you know me? Is your friend going to be alright?" At the last question, both their eyes settled on the door separating them from the manticore Seoho is currently trying his best to fight against. Hwanwoong sighs. 

As if on cue, a loud crash filled their ears - making Keonhee bite back a scream - followed by a few growls that would creep into Keonhee's nightmares every night. Hwanwoong considers rushing outside to help Seoho, but before he could even entertain the thought for a little longer, Keonhee whimpers and hides his face in Hwanwoong's neck in fear, preventing him from doing so.

Hwanwoong shifts his attention back to the trembling demigod before him, watches as Keonhee's grip on him tightens by the minute and his body wracking with sobs. "You... You're alright. I got you, Keonhee-ssi."

Hwanwoong feels as if his heart is about to burst anytime soon but made no alms to change their positions. Instead, he looks at the periodic table of elements splayed on the walls and the collections of dead insects inside the room. "I'm Yeo Hwanwoong, son of Apollo." He croaks out in embarrassment, although he wasn't quite sure why he's flustered. "You... You're going to be fine." 

He also doesn't understand how Keonhee manages to look smaller than he is, as the son of Hermes looks up to him with hope and relief swimming in his eyes. "I'll never let anything bad happen to you." Hwanwoong finds himself saying. 

"You're safe now, Keonhee-ssi." 


End file.
